Iss and Oss: The Creations
Hype smiled a big grin as she removed her protective goggles from her eyes. "Yes! After years of experimenting I have finally found a solution to make two evil little girls!" Hype laughed manically. "Um-Hype. We've been in your "lab" for only 20 minutes." Lye pointed out. Hype twitched her eye. "I know that! It was just for the entertainment of the audience!" Hype snapped then turned back to the out of shape blobs in the container. "Ehe. Throw on the power Lye!" Hype called to her best-friend/servant. Lye whipped on a big lever which caused lightning to flash. She put on her goggles as did Hype. The lightning electrocuted the small container which ended up in a huge explosion. Back at Phineas and Ferb's house, Phineas was awakened by the loud noise. He darted his eyes and shrugged it off falling back to sleep. Back at Hype's the smoke was just clearing from the big outburst. Hype fluttered her eyes in consciouness and stood up smiling bigger than she did before. "I. Have. DONE IT!" Hype screamed in delight. Lye walked with her to the two glowering figures standing upon the rubbish. They striked a awesome pose and smiled evilly. "This is going to be delicious!" Hype said grinning evilly and high-fiving Lye. The next morning Hype walked into Phineas and Ferb's backyard. "Hey Phineas! Hey Ferb!" she smiled. "What do you want?" Phineas asked not at all pleased from her visit. Hyper stood up from under the tree. "Yeah! And I'm not too tired to punch the pink outta you!" Hyper threatened clenching her fists. "Oh, um hi random fan girl." Hype smirked towards her. Hyper resisted herself from tackling Hype and sat down with Phineas under the tree. "Anyways I'd like to introduce you to Iss and Oss they're new here and are very lonely. I told them about you guys and they said they were pleased to get to meet you! Sadly it's just Iss today." Hype exclaimed. Iss walked up to Phineas. "Why is your head so weird?!" Iss asked. Hyper glared at the girl smoke rising from her head. "Um-I'm not sure I understand your question." Phineas said. Iss rolled her eyes and moved on to Isabella. "Hi! I'm Isabella! Whatcha doooooooin'?" Isabella said smiling. Iss stared at the over-friend girly-girl in front of her. "Why do you wear so much pink I mean are you like Sister from the Berenstein Bears?" Iss asked. Hyper was steaming now. Before Isabella could even start Hyper butted in and said in a death tone. "She's Isabella alright!" Iss shrugged. Hyper was about to strangle the little evil from behind but Isabella took her arms and held them behind her back, resisting her. "Who's the greenhead?" Iss asked. "That's Ferb. My step-brother/best-friend." Phineas said still trying his best to make her like him as a friend. Iss rolled her eyes. "Did I ask you?" Phineas' smile dropped, now he was getting a little moody about her attitude. "What's with you're head I though your brother's head was weird yours is like freako!" Iss laughed. Phineas' eye twitched. "Now you watch your mouth! You can't just come in here and treat everyone like this! That's no way to get new friends!" Phineas screamed into her face. "Maybe I'm trying to make friends! Maybe I'm trying to make enemies!" Iss smirked crossing her thin arms. Phineas' face dropped for the second time. "Why would you try to make enemies?" he asked with no expression. "Well, you'll all just have to see!" she smirked and turned. Phineas' hand gripped her shoulder. "Wait for what?" Phineas asked suspicious. She just laughed and walked away with Hype walking with her. "Later guys!" Hype smiled, waved, and walked out. Everyone looked at each other like "What The Heck Just Happened?". Category:Fanon Works Category:HyperHearts58's Pages